A new life
by Sulfuric
Summary: Sly's on the run after he tell's Carmalita he faked amnesia. He's back on the pirate ship and heading for something that will lead to something big. Just like always-Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sly Cooper or Sly Cooper Cooper and all Characters are owned by Sucker Punch. This is a Fanfiction about Sly Cooper and his gang along with some OC's**

**Chapter 1: On the run again**

**Sly's POV**

I was watching the sunrise over the sea from his ship. I was on the run from Interpol yet again, but this time I wasn't going back to Paris or any of the old safe-houses. No this time I was running with my gang to nowhere. I had a lot to think about on my spare time.'_I gave up my life, my family for years to be with her, but I did lie to her. Though I did it to be with her. I tell her and she beats me to a broken mess, I deserved that, and fires live bullets at me.' _**"**Sly...Sly you out here." "Yeah Bentley I'm out here." "Good... I need your opinion." "You got it pal. What do you need?" "Well take a look." Bentley said handing me a telescope. Bentley pointed southeast and I looked to where he pointed and saw a few dozen islands about two miles out. "Should we go see what's there?" Bentley asked. "Um...uh...sure." I said as Bentley left to change directions.

**Carmalita's POV**

I was at my desk thinking on where Cooper could be. "Paris...no, India...no, Canada...no, Venice... no, Holland... NO." This was becoming difficult I have to find him soon. I have to tell him about everything my feelings and how sorry I am. "Inspector Fox." "Yes sir Chief Barkley." "Fox do you have any leads on Cooper." "No sir." "Well after working with Interpol for the tie he did... He has important information on Interpol." "Yes sir, I have had all of his safe-houses checked." "Well what did the turn up Fox." "Nothing sir." "Well find him... you're the expert on him." "Yes sir." "Good, continue what you were doing." "Yes sir." I waited until the chief was out of my office before I thought about what I'd done to Sly. '_I didn't want to hurt you I just lost myself when you hurt me...If you were here now I'd tell that to you. I want to see you ,but I just can't find you...WHERE ARE YOU COOPER.' _Those were all my thoughts for the rest of the day.

**Sly's POV**

It didn't take long to reach the an island but we did encounter a few giant wooden warships along the way. We took them out easily ,and we took a leader prisoner. He won't talk...of course...he has on a weird metal collar and he also looks to be in high-grade military armor. He wore his helmet and a bandana over his snout... we couldn't see any of his fur. He took a blow to the head from my cane but he's okay. Bentley is trying to see how many people are on the islands based on their size and how many buildings there are ,along with the help of Penelope. All of this, the gang... the ship... the going into what I know will be an adventure just like every other time we go somewhere new- "Sly buddy we're about to reach an island were going to dock get ready for a walk we're going to dock on the deserted side of the island." "Okay Bentley thanks for the heads up." "You got it buddy." I guess I should start packing up for the walk.

**Prisoner's POV**

_'I can't tell them... the collar won't allow me to give up the Generals' secrets about how he gets his army. The people on this ship are going to have their life stolen from them if they don't turn around. Damn this collar, Damn General Stone, Damn all of it I have to warn them but how can I if this Damn collar is in the way.'_ "Hey...Hey you up in there." "Yeah I'm up But-AHHHH!" "Hey buddy you okay 'The Murry' will help you." "Yes... I'm...I'm fine just stop and AHHHHHHH!" "'The Murry' is going to help." "NO...GO AWAY AND STAY AWAY!" "'The Murry' demands that you tell him whats wrong!" "THIS COLLAR IS WHATS AHHHHH! WRO-AHHHHHHNG!" "'The Murry' will take it off." "NO." 'The Murry' starts prying the collar apart which causes the prisoner to scream in pain as it shocks him even more. _Clank_. "It's off...It's off...Thank you Thank you Thank you." "Was nothing before 'The Murry'" "Murry what's going on." "Bentley this collar was hurting him." Murry said handing it to Bentley. "Me and Penelope will look at it...you two should get some rest we'll make landfall soon." "No." "Why not prisoner." Bentley asked. "Because it is ruled by an evil murderer named General Stone he put that collar on me and all the soldiers in his corrupt army." "That you were in-" Bentley was cut off. "Because he put it on me and forced me and most people into his army NOW turn this ship around before it's to late." "To late for what?" Bentley asked. "I'll tell you just stop the ship." "No." "Fine here's the story."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sly Cooper or Sly Cooper Cooper and all Characters are owned by Sucker Punch. This is a Fanfiction about Sly Cooper and his gang along with some OC's**

**Chapter 2: Arriving**

**Clay's POV**

"General Stone...created that collar so he could have a great army that would follow his every command ,but if you tried to take it off it would hurt like hell." "We know that prisoner-" "My name is not prisoner it's...stone...Captain Stone... but you can call me Captain Clay." "Well Clay before you continue would you mind taking off your helmet and bandana." "Sure."I said taking off my head gear to reveal my young coyote head. "You're a...a kid." Bentley said shocked. "Yeah I am General Stone is very cruel I've been training in his forces since I was seven just like every other success." "Success?" Bentley asked surprised. "Yeah if you're strong enough and smart enough you continue training...but if not your put in the city to be an apprentice for somebody you could be put with someone nice or some freak." Well Clay could we help-" "pffft...hmm yeah you could help...if you could defeat an evil empire with hundreds of soldiers." "Well Clay we've done it before so we could do it again." "Yeah...Yeah you've taken on BIG crime lords and won." I said sarcastically. "We have...after all we're the infamous Cooper Gang." "Okay...People in town tell tales of the Cooper Gang." "Really?" Bentley said surprised. "Yeah they tell of a raccoon with the wit and cunning of 200 thieves, A turtle smarter that 100 people put together ,and a hippo with the strength of 500 strongmen." "Um you believed that we're not superhuman we're just talented...that's all." "Well it does seem like a fairytale...Okay if this is the Cooper gang where's the raccoon." "He's not in the mood to talk right now." "Okay... so you're the Cooper Gang you need to turn this ship around before we reach land." "Bentley, Murry ,and uh Prisoner we've reached the beach and are ready to go ashore." Penelope said from the doorway. "Nononono. We need to leave NOW!"

**Carmelita's POV**

'_Cooper where could you be, Cooper what could you be trying to steal, Cooper why have you not stopped by or sent a calling card or some post card, could you just hate me I'd understand that but you send nothing or drop by'_ I thought as my gorilla mercenaries entered my office. "Men what have you found at the Cooper Gang's hideouts." Most of them shook their head or said "Nothing cop lady."

I listened through all of them until the one who went to that pirate island hideout said the ship was gone. "So the Cooper Gang has went out to sea...well I'll make sure to tell Interpol ships to be on lookout for it...All of you, Dismissed." after the last mercenaries were gone the chief walked in "Inspector Fox." "Yes sir." "Fox the higher ups want Cooper caught so hurry up on your search or I'll put up a bounty for his dead body." "Sir-" "Inspector Fox may I remind you he's dangerous to Interpol and with his skills he's unmatchable. He knows Interpol and it's response time in all countries very valuable codes and names of undercover agents. He's dangerous so hurry up Fox." "Yes sir." "Good, now get back to work." "Yes sir." I sat down at my desk and thought where could he be

**Sly's POV**

_'I need to talk to that prisoner maybe I should send Carmelita a calling card or something to tell her I'm okay but she probably doesn't care so I'll save a card and not.' _We're about to make landfall so I should get ready. **_Five minutes later..._** Ah sweet land. I got off the boat first to see the beautiful land that was on this island. The prisoner got off last and we started to walk to the town. We made great time and were in town by sunrise. Bently found an abandoned building fast and within three hours we were all moved in. The prisoner was very kind and he had access to some buildings and knowledge of where weapons and armor were stored on this island. It was clear to the Gang he was part of us now and he was going to help us until the end. I'm not sure why Bentley wanted to help but I'm game and I need to find out this kids' name.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sly Cooper or Sly Cooper Cooper and all Characters are owned by Sucker Punch. This is a Fanfiction about Sly Cooper and his gang along with some OC's**

**Chapter 3:Getting Ready**

**Bentley's POV**

_'Man this is gonna be hard. For one I can't find anything on General Stone and for another I can't seem to find these islands on any map. We have to save this place but how we only have an EX-Captain of the General's Navy. Maybe we should get disguises from a local armory.' _I'll think about what we should do. Well I know we need some disguises...maybe Clay knows somewhere to get the disguises. "Hey-hey Clay how are you doing?" "Fine...what do you need?" "Uh...Do you know where we could obtain some high grade military disguises that look like your armor." "Um...Yeah I just need to find out what island number this is and you'll have." "Island number?" "Yeah General Stone doesn't like names so he names the islands ,there are 38 islands...well 39 the big island doesn't count in his book." "Ah I see...well that's different." "I'll try to find the number of this island okay." "Okay thanks." "Your welcome." _'Okay now for me to find out the island number and by me I mean our local Master Thief Sly Cooper.'_

**Sly's POV**

_'Well it's time I'm going to have to think a lot about Carmelita tonight because tomorrow we begin our assault on General Stone and bring him down. We need a lot of help and I can't keep thinking of her when all of our lives are on the line. I need to think about her ,No I don't she hate's me...HATE'S me, yeah I'm going to stay here when we finish ,I couldn't stand to see her again.' _Were my thoughts all night and as I was going back into the safe-house. "Sly there you are, where have you been." "I was on the roof thinking about...her." "Okay...well you can go back out if you want we might be able to do this mission without you..." "No I'll help." "Okay well we're pairing up...and you're with Clay." "Who's Clay?" "The ex-prisoner." "Okay...I'll go get ready."

**Bentley's POV**

_'Okay this plan doesn't leave much room for error...hopefully we will all do are parts right and be able to fight another day.' _"Okay people here's what we're going to do. First Sly and Clay will go into town and try to find out the island number ,then Clay go to the armory and take enough armor to disguise are selves as the military around here. Next, Murry and Panda King will cause a fight to draw the guards attention away from the armory...oh and you two don't kill them just break the collars and they'll be fine. Lastly Me, Penelope, and Dimitri will take out five ships at the dock." "Okay people you all know what to do so let's move out."

**Clay's POV**

"Okay come on...Sly...let's get on with it." "You got it Clay." Sly said running out of the safe house with me hot on his tail. Man that Sly guy is fast and impressive I hardly heard a noise coming from him. I can see where people got the idea of him being an unmatched thief. He's got talent. "Hey Clay where's the armory." "Well Sly I need to find out what island we're on." "Okay how do we do that ?" "Easy find a guard and ask them." "Okay easy for you but not me." "Why?" "I don't have a disguise." "Oh... well they'll see I don't have a collar so I can't...maybe you could sneak into the town hall and look at the number on the ceiling got it I'll stay out here and take out any guard that tries to come in." "Okay I'll be back fast." He was back out fast with the number. "It said 19." "Okay...um...maybe...uh...no...hm...okay let's take the road to the left." We ran about an hour into the woods before we got there and had to take out a few guards along the way. "Okay Sly pick the lock." "Already on it." "Hey Clay...how old are you?" "WHY DO YOU WANT TO KNOW!" "Um you just look OW... kinda young." "Well I am young I'm 14." "Well how were you a Captain." "I was a natural in naval tactics ,and was handy with a cannon." "Okay Bentley told me your name is Stone why do you like Clay?" "DO YOU JUST LIKE TO PRY!?" "No ow..ow...ow I just wanted to know." "Well if you must know it's because I like it and in nature Clay is softer than Stone." "Oh I get it you don't like Stone's name or anything else that afflicts you with him... we're in."Sly said as the door opened to reveal a lot of guards.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sly Cooper or Sly Cooper Cooper and all Characters are owned by Sucker Punch. This is a Fanfiction about Sly Cooper and his gang along with some OC's**

**Chapter 4**

**Clay's POV**

"Oh I get it you don't like Stone's name or anything else that afflicts you with him... we're in." Sly said. "Oh shit!" I said turning to run. "Wait Clay they're not attacking...they're just standing there." Sly was right the guards were just standing there. "Wait...let me do something." I told Sly as I picked up a rock and threw it at one of the guards and she did nothing. "Hey Clay why aren't they trying to kill us." "Well...the collars only have so much control maybe they don't want to shoot...and the collars make them point the guns." "Eh... I've heard worse explanations." "Well we've go to help them Sly." "Okay...but how Murry had a hard time getting yours off and he's a strongman...and we're not." "Well what if I poll the right side and you pull the left." "Could work but it'll take some time." "Well let's get two undone then let them free the others." "Could work...lets try." We started and it took seven minutes of hard work and pain filled screams to pry one off...which happened to be the guard I threw the rock at. She gave me a hug pushed me back then punched me in the stomach. "Ow, I deserved that...sorry." "Apology accepted." "Okay Sly get to the left and miss..." "Jyde." "Miss Jyde take the center and I'll get the right on her." I said pointing to the girl to the left of Jyde. It took about five minutes to pry off her collar. "Thank you lets get the collars off all the others Jyde." "Okay you two get those collars off. Come on Sly we don't have all night." "Whoa where do you to think your going?" Jyde asked. "To take some things from the armory." "Later... for now you've got to help with these collars." Jyde said. "No we have to take the equipment that we came here for." "Why?" Jyde asked angrily. "Because we need them to take on General Stone-" Hahahahahahahahahahahaha...yep that's a new one A kid and a young man take down The Evil Tyrant General Stone." Jyde said sarcastically. I snarled at what she said. "Well we just broke into a armory of his." "Hmm yeah...with guards that thought before they shot a rare quality in his ranks." "True...Sly go on ahead I'll stay here and help. Okay."

**Sly's POV**

"You got it Clay...Um...where would it be." "Down the hall behind a big door with the number 19 on it okay." "Yeah...I'll find it." "Okay 15...16...17...18...20 WHAT? No...I must have skipped it or it's the other way." I said to myself as I started to run back the way. "Okay 14...13...12...11...19." "Yes...probably just to trick a thief now how to get inside...nothing...wait a ventilation shaft on the ceiling...How do I-_Bang_-what the." "Miss me." Clay said with a big grin on his face. "Well you know I did...so are you gonna stand there or help me into that vent...that you just blasted." "I'll give you a boost Sly." "Good." He walks over to the door and starts typing in codes. "What are you doing?" "Well "Master" Thief I'm trying to get in through the door why don't you go through the vent." "Okay." Was all I said before I double jumped up tho the vent and started to crawl deeper into the darkness. It took me about four minutes to get to the other side of the armory. The door was still shut so I opened the door from the inside. When I opened the door Clay just looked so surprised I wanted to laugh. "What took you so long." "Nothing just I mix the codes up sometimes." "Well let's get the stuff." "Okay but be careful not to set off any alarms." "Got it." I started putting armor and weapons into my leg pouch. "How are you able to fit this stuff in that pouch." "Oh Bentley made it so it can shrink things down, so I can hold a lot of loot at one time." "Hmm... Well we haven't set off any alarms..." "Right." "Well those people who just got their collars off." "Yeah... You want to give them a place to stay." "Right." "Well we don't have room at the safe house so we could look for a warehouse for them." "Okay...Could the two who were supposed to cause the fight do it." "I suppose...I just need to talk to Bently." "Good they should help us if we help them." Alright then we have a small piece of army to hurt General Stone." I start to talk into my binocucom and get Bentley along with Murry. "hey Bentley could Murry and Panda King look for a warehouse for a few more ex-military persons." "Well if you and Clay don't get caught." "Bentley we already got what we need and helped a few soldiers get their collars off and they need a place to stay." "Okay Sly Penelope and Dimitri have found a place down here for us to stay so...you could bring them here." "Okay buddy." "'The Murry' doesn't get to fight that sucks." "Don't worry big guy when we get to town you can fight to keep guards away from us." "Alright 'The Murry' is ready." "Good we'll start moving out now." "We'll see you soon Sly." Bentley said. "Yeah buddy." Murry said as they both got off their binocucom. "Clay lets go."


End file.
